A popular game in casinos is craps which is a game of chance played with two dice. While craps is an extremely exciting game, the rules thereof are relatively complex. As a result, the game tends to appeal more to experienced gamblers and attracts a comparatively smaller amount of wagering from novice players, as amateurs often shy away from risking monetary losses in a complex contest demanding quick decisions. There has, therefore, been a need for a casino dice game of chance which has the excitement and fast pace of craps but which is simpler to play and understand so that inexperienced gamblers will be drawn to play.
Furthermore, in order to enhance its appeal to gamblers of all types, such a needed dice game should provide outcomes that can be readily grouped into betting categories that allow for a player to compete against "the house" (i.e. that casino which is bankrolling the game) while ensuring that no ties between a player and the house are possible. The elimination of tie results is highly desirable because this maintains a fast paced, exciting atmosphere which is generally associated with games of non-stop action that decide a winner and loser on every play. As yet an added appeal to gamblers, it would be desirable if a dice game were to be created such that the available bets on the game's outcome were grouped in small sets, wherein a gambler could be guaranteed to win at least one bet, and possibly more, when making each bet of a set. Preferably, three related bets would constitute a set so that a gambler would readily be able to cover all bets in a set, if desired.
In order to appeal to casinos, a dice game is needed which has an acceptable (to casinos) built-in house edge and which encourages the use of betting "systems" by experienced professional gamblers while also thwarting the successful development of such systems. Finally, for psychological reasons, a new dice game should preferably not use any numbers other than one through six on the dice. This is because a conventional die does not display a numeric value above six and this is a value limit that experienced gamblers are used to and feel comfortable with. Again, this criteria relates back to the overall objective to provide a new dice game which is easy to understand, simple to play and which avoids mysterious rules or elements. The present invention fulfills the above-noted needs and provides further related advantages.